The Darkest Night
by Astus Alius
Summary: After a tragic accident, Hermione doesn't know what to do. Darkness begins to seep in and there seems to be no going back. Can anyone save her, or have her friends lost her forever. Dark!Hermione Dark Fic. Rated T, for now.
1. Prologue

Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.

-Terry Pratchett

Prologue

Darkness is a complex thing, though most people see it in black and white. Darkness means bad and is not to be trifled with. This is correct in a sense, but darkness is far more faceted than that. It can plague anybody, and it does. What's important though, is whether or not somebody chooses to emulate it or they try to be a good person that does good things in the course of their life.

Some people are so beset with it that they go mad, reveling in the power that the seductress, Darkness promises them in return for their free will and morality. The power is so tempting that they simply can't say no. Once confronted by darkness one cannot let it go and will not let it go, no matter how far it takes them.

This story will explore how someone who has high moral standards, a fierce loyalty, and is as innocent as one can be during times of war, can be so quickly tempted by darkness, because it seems that there is no other alternative.

This is the story of Hermione Granger and her entrance and return from darkness and the trials and tribulations that entail.

A/N: I hope this is well written, I've been working on my writing. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow because I am so anxious to get this story out, as it's been in my mind for almost a year now. R&R- AA


	2. Falling Apart

"Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy."

-F. Scott Fitzgerald

_Hermione was running, no sprinting and from what she wasn't sure. She knew within her soul that this was right. She wasn't one to run away from her problem, she faced them head on with as little doubt as she could manage. She'd proved this many times when she stood in the face of danger with her best friend Harry Potter. Her sense and excellent resourcefulness saved them many times. She couldn't use those skills now because there was nothing, only blackness. It was like when her parents turned off the lights when they tucked her into bed and everything disappeared. The nothingness is what she feared the most, because she couldn't wrap her mind around it and Hermione was never comfortable with things that she couldn't wrap her mind around. _

_She experimentally lifted a hand in front of her face and it was no surprise to her when she saw nothing. She continued sprinting, it seemed never-ending though she never got tired and never needed to take a breath. Her heart started beating faster, sweat and helpless tear flowing down her face. She stopped. The blackness, like a force of its own, moved closer. She frantically spun around, it was coming from all sides. Faster, faster. She sobbed, nobody was going to help her and she couldn't help herself. Little puffs of breath were rapidly being released from her mouth. Her brown eyes were wide and her whole body was tensed. Shock had set in and now she was waiting. Closer, closer. She let out a piercing scream before she was swallowed whole. _

Hermione jerked, gasping for breath from the nightmare she has just experienced. She looked around quickly, seeing she was in the library with numerous books spread out before her. Sighing with relief that she apparently hadn't screamed out loud, she stacked the books in a neat pile and put them into her school bag. Quickly noting that Madame Pince was briskly walker her way, the young witch discreetly rubbed the sleep and almost-dried tears from under her eyes, praying to all the deities that the high strung librarian hadn't noticed her sleeping and she was only going to be reprimanded for how late she had remained.

Madame Pince fixed her with a cold glare and began to speak in a sharp hiss. "Miss Granger, have you any idea how late it is? It's very nearly midnight! You've only five minutes to return to your common room or it will be detention for you!"

Murmuring and apology the younger witch started making her way to the common room. Hermione hung her head, it was so _stupid_ of her to fall asleep while she had been studying, but she had been so tired physically and emotionally. Harry had started going on these random excursions with Dumbledore and she didn't like it. It wasn't that she didn't trust Dumbledore, no it wasn't that at all, and she actually thought it was good for Harry to be filled in on Lord Voldemort's history. Knowing the enemy was the key to defeating the enemy. She didn't like it because she had an awful feeling that something was going to happen to him, even in Dumbledore's hands.

Harry was also becoming quite obsessed with Draco Malfoy and his whereabouts. It had started out small, with quiet suspicions and occasional theories. Now it seemed like every time she looked at him he was looking at the Marauders Map with rapt attention, searching for that one name. Whenever he brought it up both she and Ron became quickly exasperated, as there was no curving Harry's line of thinking. His stubbornness only rivaled her own. She herself believed heartily that Malfoy would never be a Death Eater of his own accord, because through the haughty exterior he was a scared little boy. Hermione was very concerned, obsession was severely unhealthy and Harry didn't need anymore unhealthiness in his life.

Then there was Ron. Over the years she had steadily grown more and more feelings for him, but apparently Lavender was the one he liked. Though she though he was only in it for the snogging. Hermione had shed so many tears over him and time and time again he continued to hurt her, but she resolved to continue trying.

Hermione made it to the common room and stopped in front of the Fat Lady, she opened her mouth, about to say the password when the Fat Lady interrupted.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster would like to see you," Hermione's thoughts began to race, everything from Harry being seriously injured to her being almost late for curfew crossed her mind as to the reason the Headmaster wanted to see her at midnight. She noticed that the Fat Lady looked grave and a chill set into Hermione's stomach. "Go on, get. The Headmaster should not be kept waiting. The password is, Licorice Wand," the Fat Lady said quietly. She walked with lead feet to Professor Dumbledore's office, trying not to think the worst and not succeeding in the least. Finally, she approached the gargoyle that stood guard, waiting for the password. "Licorice Wand," Hermione said with forced calmness. The gargoyle moved to the side and she stepped hesitantly onto revolving, stone staircase making her way up. She reached a heavy oak door, only visible by way of a solitary candle. After knocking a few times the door swung open and she was greeted with the sight of her Headmaster sitting at his desk, simply waiting. He waved her in and she tentatively lifted her feet and walked in closing the door softly behind her.

"Ah, Miss Granger I'm horribly sorry for the late hour, but this is a subject of the gravest importance," he intoned. She looked into his eyes, there was no twinkle behind the half-moon glasses. He was elaborately dressed in plum complete with embroidered stars and moons done in silver thread. He gestured for her to take a seat, she complied. A block of ice was firmly set in her stomach and a lump the size of Grawp had settled in her throat. Her hands became clammy and she wiped them on her robes and then proceeded to knead her hands frantically. "Lemon Drop?" He offered.

"Please sir, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice shook and she tried again to compose herself. The Headmaster leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together.

"It is certainly not my place to be informing you of this information, but it must be done," he hesitated, seemingly fighting with himself before continuing. Hermione shifted in her seat, dreading his next words looking around at the various instruments placed around the circular shaped office.

"Miss Granger," he spoke, regaining her attention. "There was an accident involving your parents." Hermione froze, her eyes wide. She said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"It was Voldemort, wasn't it, or on his orders anyway," she asked feverishly. Professor Dumbledore shook his head, sending his glasses a little down his nose. Hermione hoped they were ok, but she knew that this wasn't so, she had a really bad feeling.

"No, Voldemort had nothing to do with what happened. Your parents were involved in an automobile accident. A drunken man collided with their vehicle in his stupor," her Headmaster said choosing his words carefully.

Hermione blanched. No, no this couldn't happen, not now. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, her world was falling apart at the seams, and it was about to get worse.

"I'm irrevocably sorry to tell you this, but your parents didn't survive."

Hermione's world stopped.

A/N: So this is where it all starts. I promise the future chapters will be longer. R&R. AA


End file.
